The dragon queen
by ultrag453
Summary: On his fathers 37th birthday a mysterious girl apperes to Hiccup offering him a drink and promising to take away all his troubles. So what happens when Hiccup wakes up the next morning to find himself inside Astrids body and her in his. A soul swap story featuring Hiccup and Astrid.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm dreaming,' thought Hiccup."Yeah thats it, just a very freaky dream." However much he told himself that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the mirror that held Astrid's face. He waved only for the the reflection of Astrid waved back.

Sighing to himself he flopped back onto the bed and wondered back to the previous night, wondering how this could of happened.

***Flashback***

Hiccup walked up the path leading towards the mead hall. Even from here Hiccup could hear the voices of very drunken vikings and the loud music playing in a very much failed atempet to play over the shouting vikings.

There was currently a very large party going on to celebrate his fathers 37th birthday as well as his 20th aniversery as cheif of the hairy hooligan tribe. If Hiccup was honest with himself he couldn't care less about this party as he wasn't feeling his best, but as the heir to the cheif of the village he was expected to attened for formal reasons.

He sat on a oddly seat shaped rock and thought about he could be lying in his nice warm bed thinking about new saddle designs he could be building for toothless. "so you want to forget you troubles do you?" Hiccup jumped at the voice and turned to look at the sorce. She was a girl about his age with flowing silver hair and vibrant red eyes. she was wrapped in a cloak that looked as black as toothless' hide. "I'm sorry?" said Hiccup.

"I can help you with that." She continued. Hiccup highly doubted that she could but he decided to humor her and play along. "Alright, whats the catch?" He asked. The girl smirked and handed him a vial filled with a black liquid. Normaly hiccup would have been more carfull in a situation like this, but he wasn't feeling his best. He popped the cap off of the vial, but he didn't notice the girls slightly evil smirk. "Wait," said Hiccup. "before i drink can you atleast tell me your name?"

The girl looked taken aback by his question but smiled and said, "Matutinus, Matutinus Argenteum." Hiccup nodded towards her and downed the fluid. He looked back towards where Matutinus was standing only to find her gone. He swung his head this way and that but after five minuets of looking for the strange girl he simply gave up and headed towards the hall.

Hiccup was amazed at all the energy that stuff he drank had given him. He felt like he could smack his head on a rock and crack it in two just like his father had always claimed he could. He bounced up the steps towards the great hall, but he paused outside. Taking a deep breath Hiccup put on a smile and pushed the doors too the mead hall open.

Hiccup had to force himself from covering his ears from the sudden blast of noise. Considering how loud it was down the road it had to be atleast ten times louder in here. Hiccup turned around but his prothstetic leg slipped in a puddle of ale, causing him to fal and headbutt Astid. standing up he shouted to her "Sorry!" She shook her head and shouted back at him. "It's OK!"

Hiccup couldn't hear her due to the band picking that time to increase there volume. "What?"

Astrid grabbed his arm and led him outside.

***End Flashback***

Hiccups eyes flew open as he realised what had happened. That fluid must of been a potion of some kind that made him switch bodies with the first person he came into contact with.

He grabbed on some clothes and was about to leave the house when a scream achoed through out the village. A scream the sounded just like him.

***Astrid***

Astrids eyes flew open. She instantly knew that something was wrong when one of her feet felt heavier than the other. She sat up on to the end of the bed searching for her mirror looking to the left she saw a door leading into what looked like a wardrobe. Astrid stood up to walk to the wardrobe but collapsed instantly. She looked at her feet only to see a prothstetic. Staring at it in horror she crawled her way to the wardrobe where she could see a mirror. ussing the dresser to stand up she stared in to the mirror to see Hiccup staring back. She let loose a scream that tore through the village.

Jumping back into Hiccup's bedroom she scrambled towards the door where she ran into Stoick the Vast. Stoick held her tight Trying to calm her down."Hiccup," He said. "calm down." But Astrid still panicked only to stop when she saw herself running towards the house.

***Hiccup***

Hiccup had nearly forget how to walk with two feet,but he ran towards his fathers house as fast as he could. Luckily for him everybody was distracted by Astrids screams to pay any notice too him. He kicked in the door and bolted up the stairs shouting."Astrid!" He saw Her turn and look at him, before she passed out.

A/N Hello everybody first off I would like to thank you for takeing the time to read my First ever How To Train Your Dragon fan fiction. I would very much apriciate it if you would leave a comment about what is good with the fic and where it can be improved. Thank you.

Ultrag453


	2. Chapter 2

***Astrid***

Astrid opened her eyes and looked around the room, which she recognized as Hiccup's room from earlier. She groaned to herself but her head flicked to the side when she heared powerfull footsteps pounding up the stairs followed by much lighter squinted her eyes so that she could still partly see out of them. The bedroom door creaked open and she had to force herself not to gasp at who entered the room.

Stoick the vast entered the room followed shortly by a very familer girl. "You'll have to stay quiet," Said Stoick. "But he shouldn't be out for much longer." The girl turned to Stoick. "Thanks cheif." She said.

"Not a problem Astrid." Stoick turned around and left the room.

***Hiccup***

"Thanks cheif." Hiccup nearly cringed when he called his father 'Cheif' but he had to keep up aperances. "Not a problem Astrid." Hiccup's eyes followed his father until he cleared the room. Hiccup waited for an extra 30 seconds just to be sure that his dad was gone before he walked over to who he was sure was Astrid in his body.

Hiccup jumped in fright as Astrid leapt off of the bed and and grabbed his arms forcing them behind his back. "WAIT! Astrid it's me!" Hiccup shouted. Astrid just tightened her grip until Hiccup was positive his arm was going to pop out of the joint. "Who are you? How do you know who I am?" Astrid hissed questions into ear. "Astrid, please It's me Hiccup." Astrid felt her eyes widen as she realised the imposter really belived they were telling the truth. Putting back on a scary face Astrid carried on with the questions. "Oh yeah, If your Hiccup tell me something only hiccup would know." Astrid began smirking beliving she had gotten the imposter. "When you followed me to the cove where toothless was hiding you dropped me to the floor and dropped an axe on my chest."

Astrid pulled herself off of Hiccup and stared into his eyes. "Hiccup?" She asked. "Hi Astrid." Hiccup smiled at her with one of his smiles. "Hiccup!" Astrid jumped onto him pulling him into a tight hug. "But how? How did this happen?" Hiccup sighed and thought about what he should say. after a minute of thinking Hiccup decided to give astrid the very abridged version.

"Ok Astrid, might as well be comftable." After helping astrid sit on the bed Hiccup pulled the chair around from his desk and sat down. "Well here it goes. last night on my way to the party I met a very strange girl. I think her name was Matutinus or something like that. Any way we sat down and talked and she offered me a drink. I drank it but as soon as I was finished with it she had dissapered."

"Weired." Said Astrid in a mystified voice. Hiccup just looked down and nodded in agreement. "Very, anyway I can only assume it was some kind of mind swapping potion because you are the only other person I came into contact with all night." Astrid looked thoughtfull for a moment befor jumped up rusing straight to Astrid's side. "What! What is it?" Hiccup said with a bit of panic in his voice. "I've just realized something." Said Astrid wide eyed. "How are going to explain this to the others?" Hiccup sat back down thinking as well when a knock came at the door.

Astrid and Hiccup turned wied eyed towards the door. "Hey guys." It was...

A/N Hello every body Ultrag here.

This chapter I will let my reveiwers decide who they meet next.

Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hello everyone just a quick author's note before we start. I have looked at the two reviews of which characters they want to see next. I count the twins separately so the votes are:

Fishlegs: 1

Tuffnut: 1

Ruffnut: 2

So here you go.

***Hiccup***

Astrid and Hiccup turned wide eyed towards the door. "Hey guys." It was Ruffnut. Astrid opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she realised Ruffnut was still speaking. "Hey Hiccup," She said walking slowly over towards the bed. Sitting down on top of the covers she continued speaking. "After I heard about you little 'Incident' yesterday, I thought you might need a bit of help recovering from your good 'friend' Ruffnut.

During her speech Hiccup had noticed her getting closer and closer towards Astrid until there was barely a nose's worth of space between them. Getting a bit annoyed Hiccup decided to clear his throat, quite forcefully. Ruffnut turned around to see Hiccup and said, "Oh, hi Astrid." before she turned back around to continue speaking to Astrid.

"You know Hiccup I heard that a good way to get over tiredness after waking up is to-" Hiccup had had enough by now and stood up. "So Ruffnut." Hiccup said, eyes flicking to Astrid's face, who looked very relived at Ruffnut's distraction. "What can me and Hiccup here do for you today?" Hiccup looked at Astrid and tipped his head towards the door ever so slightly to signal 'Get out while she is distracted.' Astrid nodded back with a grateful smile and slipped out of the bed cover and wandered towards the door.

Ruffnut however looked at Hiccup with a very annoyed expression at his attempt at a chingdistraction. "Well if you must know Astrid I was going to offer Hiccup some help with recovering from his ordeal." "And how exactly were you planning to do that?" Hiccup asked folding his arms and leaning back against the bedroom wall. Ruffnut stood up and stared him directly in the eyes. "Okay I'll tell you." Said Ruffnut standing up straight showing just how tall she was when she didn't slouch. "I was planning to sit down with my Hiccup and ask him to take a nice romantic walk with me through stinky bottom bog where I would tell him my true feelings and in the romantic light of the dark forest he will realize how he feels for me." Ruffnut sat back down with a victorious smile on her face, until she realised exactly what she had just said. Turning around she spoke up. "Oh, I'm sorry Hiccup you weren't meant to hear tha-." But she realized that she was just talking to thin air.

With an angry snarl she turned to face Hiccup. "Where is he?" She growled as she picked him up by Astrid's shirt. Hiccup just smirked and nodded towards the window where he could see a small dot he recognised as Astrid speeding off towards the forge. Ruffnut just snarled and jumped through the open window.

Hiccup bowed his head and sighed. 'What have I gotten us into?' He mused silently. He was torn out of his thoughts by a low purring. Looking up he saw Toothless sitting next to him. "Oh, hi bud." Toothless responded by pushing his head into Hiccup's chest. "It's good to see you too." Hiccup flopped back onto the bed before realising some thing. "Wait, can you recognise me?" He asked and was responded with a small nod of the head. Hiccup stared at his dragon with wide eyes and Toothless stared back.

***Astrid***

'Oh,Thor.' Thought Astrid panting heavily. 'I will never understand how Hiccup can run with this leg.' She sat down a strangly shaped rock down the hill from the mead hall, when a strong voice called. "Af'ernoon Hiccup." Astrid turned her head down the road to see a very friendly face aproaching. Smiling Astrid spoke up. "Good morning Gobber." she called as the viking aproached.

Sitting on the rock next to her Gobber put his feet up. "So Hiccup Why are you up so soon? I was told that you would be out for at least another three days." Said Gobber curiously. Astrid sat quietly thinking about what too say. "Well I woke up about three hours ago when dad brought Astrid into my room. We talked about stuff for a few minutes before Ruffnut came into the room." Astrid stopped abruptly as if she wanted to say something but couldn't. Gobber saw this but didn't mention it deciding to bring up why it was that Astrid was staring down the hill. "Hey Hiccup what are you looking at?" Gobber tried to look down the hill but just could't see what had Astrid so worried. She jumped up before offering Gobber a very hasty good bye. "Sorry Gobber gotta go bye!" She shouted before bolting past him.

Gobber sat in silence for a few minutes before he worked out what she had said. "Well okay then, bye." He said to the long gone Astrid. He stood up before he was knocked down again by a blond bullet. "Whoop sorry Gobber." Said Ruffnut looking from left to right. "Have you seen Hiccup?" Gobber stared at her for a momment before coming to his senses. "Oh, um...yes he just ran by a few minutes ago why?" He asked But ruffnut was already gone. Gobber just chuckled to himself before muttering, "teenagers." And he walked towards the mead hall.

A/N Hey guys Ultrag here.

I hope you all liked this chapter. I am going to introduce another two characters next chapter so please leave you ideas and see you next time.


End file.
